Thorium Vault
Upgrade Progression Command Center Thorium Capacity Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Looting Thorium Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Thorium Vaults gained the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Oct 22, 2014. *The 2nd'' Thorium Vault'' was Introduced in the Game Update of Oct 09, 2013. *The Thorium Vault's ( and C.C.'s ) maximum Lootable amount was raised in the Game Update of Sep 12, 2013 . *The Thorium Vault's Footprint was reduced in the Game Update of Jul 11, 2013. *The Thorium Vault was Introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Thorium Vault holds Thorium mined from Thorium Deposits or Looted from the bases of Enemy Players and Rogue Factions . *A Player's Base can store up to 100,000 Thorium without the construction of a Thorium Vault. This storage capacity is provided by the Command Centerand and is determined by its level. *With 2 Level 10 Thorium Vaults the a Base's overall Maximum Thorium Capacity is 4,050,000. *With 2 Level 15 Thorium Vaults the Base's overall Maximum Thorium Capacity is 20,050,000. *An Enemy Attacker may now Loot up to 50% of a Player's Thorium by destroying all constructed Thorium Vaults and the Command Center. *Currently only 4 specific Rogue Bases contain lootable Thorium. However, the Thorium is NOT stored in Thorium Vaults and may only be obtained by completely destroying the Base. ( Shown amounts may be increased with the use of Special Ops, see table above ) : **Sickle Syndicate Bases ( Level 40 ) = 10,000 **Mini-Boss Bases ( Sickle Syndicate Level 25 ) = 50,000 **Boss Bases ( Hell Hounds Level 45 ) = 200,000 **Thorium Compound ( Verkraft Level 50 ) = 2,000,000 *AnyResourcesThorium that is mined from Thorium Deposits or Looted from Players / Rogues that exceeds the Player's overall Maximum Thorium Capacity will be lost. However, if Looted the Player will still receive the approprate amount of XP. *The Thorium Vaults and/or Command Center must be completely destroyed for that building to be looted by an attacker. *The total current amount of Thorium being stored can be found on the Information Bar located in the upper left corner of the game screen. To see the overall Maximum Capacity place the Cursor on this area. *As with all Resource Storage Buildings the amount of Thorium that each Vault holds is the same regardless of the level of the Vault. Level only determines the total capacity which in turn is divided equally between the number of Vaults. *The Thorium Vaul''t has a higher Health than the other Resource Storage Buildings. ( Although the actual Health number is not divulged by Kixeye. ) *The ''Thorium Vault ''has a 4x4 Footprint. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced Gallery GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 - Introduction of the Thorium Vault GameUpdate 10-09-13.png|Game Update: Oct 9, 2013 - 2nd Throium Vault Intorduced ThoriumVault-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirement thoriumvault5.png|Level 5 Message WCTV10.png|Level 10 Message ThoriumVault-Info.png|Thorium Vault Information Footprint-ThoriumValt-(4x4).png|Footprint 4x4 Locked-ThoriumVault.png|Locked Thorium Vault Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Resource Category:Storage Buildings Category:A to Z